Ghost Girls
by Artie13
Summary: Suze and Jesse are both human, but find some people who aren't as they seem. Alot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Querida, why did you turn it on?" Jesse asked me in a semi-annoyed tone. I had just turned on the radio while getting ready to start my homework. He was looking at the book Paul gave me, but without music?!? I seriously felt something wrong here.

"You don't listen to music when you study now? I always have the radio on and you never said anything before." I asked him, confused by his random turn-down to music.

"I normally don't mind, because I know it helps you, but I really think we should look at this."

"Jesse, how hard can it be? We go to the stupid ghost, tell her to get lost, and if she refuses, just kick her butt. See, no problemo!"

"Susannah, I find it hard to believe Paul just as much as you do, but it wouldn't hurt to look." Jesse said while skimming the pages.

I knew what Jesse was talking about. It was a little weird. Out of no-where, Paul hands me a book about ghosts. He said it was for this one ghost that had a special ability, and that the book would help mediators send it to the "next life".

"Jesse, I personally think Paul is bluffing, or do you think he's actually turned into the nice-guy?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

A look of pure disgust came over his face. I know Jesse hates Paul, just as much as I do, and I really do hate Paul. So why on earth is he reading that stupid book?

"Jesse, is there something you're not telling me? Because I'm starting to feel like you're leaving me out on something…"

"Of course not Querida, I'd never leave you out on something like this." He looked hurt that I would question him, but I had to know.

"OK then, let's go look at what we're dealing with then." I put my homework down, it would have to wait. I must admit, I had a small smile on my face. I find it annoying when they pop out on me, but I love popping in on them. Of course, they're usually not as surprised as I am, but you can't have everything.

We jumped out of my window. I was wearing my black ghost-butt kicking boots, a black tank top, black pants, and had my hair pulled up in a lose pony tail. Jesse had on a black shirt and dark jeans. He never went all out like I normally did. He drove us to the empty parking lot near the school. Apparently I drive so terribly, nobody lets me near a steering wheel. I guess that's what you get from riding in taxi's you're whole life. As we neared the parking lot, I was surprised. I saw a girl, just sitting there looking at us.

She wasn't a ghost, because I didn't see a glow. As much as I hate to say it, she was really pretty. She had red hair that was in a lose braid going down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her skin had a perfect tan. She was wearing a small skirt and a tank top, like mine but pale pink. She got up and started walking towards us … looking at Jesse only.

I put my hand in his, just so she knew he was taken…by me. Jesse was a little confused by this gesture, but before he could ask, mystery girl tapped on his window. Jesse, out of politeness may I add, rolled down the window.

"Hi, I'm Nikole, but you can call me Niki." She said flashing a big smile at Jesse.

"Hello Niki, I'm Jesse, and this is Susannah. Are you lost? We could give you a ride if you need one…"

"I'm not lost, thank-you though, Jesse." She flashed him another smile, bigger than the first, if that was possible. Never once did she look in my direction. So I had to ask…

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what exactly are you doing in a deserted parking lot?" I gave her my best fake smile, and by the looks of it, she understood that I was not her friend. Jesse, being the gentleman, gave me a look.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, looking at me again. I looked at him with my innocent look that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. He just turned back to face Niki again. "Is there anything you need? I must admit, it's not everyday you see someone standing alone in a parking lot at 11:00pm…"

"Nope, actually, you two are exactly who I was looking for." She said and at once she started glowing exactly like a…a… ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that I wasn't the only one who noticed, because I could feel Jesse's hand tighten around my own. Not that he was scared, more like he was protective. Niki just laughed when she saw my face. I must admit, it must have been a sight.

"What, are you scared? Ha, Paul said you were tougher than that, but I knew better."

"What does Paul have to do with this Niki?" Jesse asked as if nothing happened. I know he saw it though, we was just more composed.

"It has nothing to do with you, Jesse it has to do with that bag of dirt sitting next to you." She calmly said, and for the fist time she looked in my direction. I can take a punch to the stomach, a bloody nose, and three step brothers. But I will not stand THIS. I simply got out of the car, walked up to her ghostly self, and punched her hard in the face.

"OW you BRAT, what was that for? You sick little-" she started but was interrupted by a hard blow in the stomach, by none other than, me. She fell on the floor and then, she just disappeared. I HATE when they do that. I got back in the car with a huff and put my seat belt back on. Jesse looked at me with a disappointed looked.

"What?" I asked him. I knew what he was going to say, how I shouldn't have done that… blah blah blah.

"Querida, you know you shouldn't have done that. It was wrong.-"he started

"But-"

"No Querida, let me finish," He said, cutting me off, "it was wrong, and even though she was being put on by Paul, gives you no right. Now let me just drop you off at your home and please, get some sleep." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The ride was quiet, and I hated when he wouldn't talk to me. He couldn't be mad, could he? I've done it before, and he never took it so personally. My thoughts were interrupted when we stopped outside of my house.

"I love you, Jesse." I said to him as I got out of the car. He just left. I tell him I loved him, and he leaves?!?! Didn't even say bye, goodnight, nothing! Just LEFT! Is he mad? Is he mad at _me_? What did _I_ do?

* * *

I went into my room in a complete daze. I couldn't believe Jesse would do that. Maybe he just didn't hear me. Yeah, that must be it, just didn't hear me…

My thoughts were interrupted by a big "Hello!" coming from my room when I opened the door.

"Hey Suze, I know you don't like when we go into you're room, but I just wanted to warn you that your mom noticed you were gone and is REALLY mad." Doc said, my youngest step-brother. He was ten times better than sleepy and dopey combined.

"Thanks Doc, I'm just going to go to sleep if that's alright with you…" One day I let Doc slip out of my mouth, and he totally loved the name, who knew. So now that's what I call him.

"Okey- Dokey! Good night Suze!" He said and walked out of the room.

Sleep, the idea was sounding better and better as I took my shower. I changed and got ready for bed. Shoot, I didn't do my homework for class tomorrow. I'll just get the answers off of Jesse. Darn, Jesse, why can't I just get him out of my head? It's not like he _doesn't_ love me. Probably just startled by what happened that night… Sure.

* * *

"Suze, honey, you're going to be late for school." My mom called to me from downstairs. Shoot, I would, no breakfast today. Andy is never going to let me out without breakfast. I'll just have to slip out. I pulled out some clean jeans and a white tank top. Brushed my hair and teeth in record time, and was out the door.

"Hey, Jesse, I didn't get my homework done when we went "out" last night, can I see yours?" I asked him. If he was going to act like nothing happened, I would do the same. Because really, I _did_ wish nothing happened last night.

"Sure" he said and he handed me his sheet. We were on the picnic tables outside the school.

"Hey Jesse, do you love me?" I asked, I needed to ask, how else would I know?

"Of course I love you Querida, why would you say something like that?" he looked completely confused.

"Because I told you I loved you last night and you just drove away. And I thought well, maybe you didn't-"

"Shh, I _do_ love you Susannah, never think I don't." With that, he wrapped his arms around me, and for the first time since last night, I believed him.

Just then the bell rang. Thank goodness I copied all the answers already. It was time to go to class. But was today normal? NO! Actually it was the complete opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

I came into the room, following CeeCee. She was going on and on about the latest news on the school.

"There are new kids starting school today. Two are in our grade, and there is one in 8th grade." I really wasn't interested in who was new in my and Doc's grade. All I cared about was Jesse, he loved me, and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, did I mention the two are twins?! Isn't that cool, I hope they are in our classes, maybe they are into journalism…" She started again. She had me for a moment with the 'twins' thing, but after that I just tuned her out. I know that's mean, but we have that sort of friendship thing going on. I just kept nodding and saying "uh-huh" in all the right places, and she kept on going, so all was good. I took my seat next to CeeCee and decided to listen as she said those next few words…

"Wow, that's _them._" She stated looking stunned as she stared. Curiosity took over then and so I looked. As soon as I did, though, I instantly regretted it. There sat Niki, girl form and all, with her identical twin sitting right next to her.

"Susannah Simon?" Mr. Petty asked me, taking me out of my trance.

"Yes" I answered like a good little girl should.

"Would you mind showing Emily and Nikole around for the day?" He asked me.

"Um…no." unfortunately it sounded more like a question then an answer, but whatever.

"Excuse me? That will be detention for you miss. Simon, and now I am _telling_, not _asking_, you to show these two around. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

For the rest of the class, I just kept thinking how terrible my life was at this time. I was deep in self pity, and felt like nobody could get me out.

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I know this sounds bad, but today was one day where I actually didn't want class to end. I was thinking up excuses as I put my papers in my binder.

_You could say you were feeling sick._

Only Mr. Petty would see right through it.

_Not if you actually threw up!_

Ewe, no, I'm not _that_ desperate.

_Fine, say you need to see father Dom._

I guess that would work…but he'd get mad at how rude it was, blah blah blah. I guess I'll have to suck it up…

_UGH!_

"Hey! Susannah is it?" The girl asked. This must have been Emily, because Niki had longer, and curlier hair.

"Yeah, but call me Suze." I mumbled. She seemed nice enough, but I still don't trust her, based on how her sister acted.

"Hi! I'm Emily, but you can call me Em. This is my twin, Nikole, but she likes being called Niki." Em said with a huge smile. I guess she was the nice twin, and Niki was the evil one.

"We've already met." I replied icily to Niki.

"How dare you be mad at me! _You're_ the one who punched _me_! If anything, _I _should be mad at _you,_ you little pee brain bag of sh-"

"Okay, okay, break it up ladies! Both of you had better go straight to Father Dominic's office immediately! Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Petty burst through the door yelling at us. I guess he thought we were going to fight. HA yeah right! But then again…

"Yes sir." I mumbled making it twice that day.

Of course that wasn't enough for Mr. Petty, so he decided to walk us down to the office. I mean come on! We're not kindergarteners! He led us to the door, opened it, and told us to sit and wait. "And without a word coming from either of you, got it?" It was more of a command than a question, but we got the point either way. Once he was satisfied with us seated in chairs, he turned around and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N Okay okay, heres the deal, i have 14 hits, and only 2 reviews! (btw, thanks Querida1607 for the reviews!) COME ON PEOPLE! please review? Or i wont update...muhaha, well, if u care anyway :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay ladies, I hear you two are having some problems, do any of you care to share?" Father Dom came in saying. It was obvious that he hasn't saw I was one of those ladies with the problems, or he'd have been a little upset. Plus, he was reading the stack of papers in his hands.

As he sat down, numerous things happened all at once. He saw me for the first time and looked a little shock came over him, which I was expecting. Next, Niki turned into a ghost from her chair in the office. Last, but not least, Em just appeared in the room out of nowhere, ghost form and all.

"Um, err, okay, it seems we have our day cut out for us." He made a small chuckle, attempting at humor, which failed miserably. "Okay, let's start at the beginning." He said, looking at us to start. I wasn't sure about Niki, but he shouldn't expect me to say anything. After all, it wasn't my fault I was in here in the first place.

When nobody said anything after a while, he tried again. "Okay, so when did the two of you first meet?"

"School's parking lot, 11:00pm." Niki said, almost sounding bored.

"Umm, may I ask why either of you were there?"

Honestly? Leave it to Father Dom to dismiss the fact that there were two ghost twins who could switch into humans on command.

"Well, how about we ask Suze why she beat me up!!" Niki yelled, pointing a finger at me.

I almost felt bad for Father Dom being in a small room with three teenage girls, especially when two of the three are half ghost.

"Susannah! Is this true?" He asked, actually sounding appalled! I mean really, I've always been known to beat up ghost, what's the difference with this case?

"Yeah, but only because of what she said. Plus, she was in her ghost form, if it helps any…" I mumbled that last part because I already knew it wouldn't help any.

"Susannah, apologize to Nikole immediately so we can move on please."

"What?! No way! She was being put on by Paul! Who knows what she was planning on doing if I hadn't hit her!"

"Don't you dare think I left because of your pathetic excuse of a punch! I left for reasons you wouldn't understand!"

"Let me get this straight." Father Dom started. "Niki was at the parking lot at 11:00pm, then Susannah came and for some reason punched Niki. Then Niki disappeared for reason Susannah and I wouldn't understand? Is that correct?" He asked clearly confused, and also looking like he wished he wasn't right.

"Yep." Niki and I easily replied.

"Okay, so Niki, why were you at the parking lot in the first place?"

"To see Suze's reaction to what I am." She replied acting innocent, like it wasn't her fault.

"Okay, and why?" He asked again.

"I just told you! To see her reaction!" She answered clearly getting aggravated.

"I guess what I'm asking, is how did you know she'd see you as a ghost?"

"OH! Paul told me." Again with the 'who cares' attitude.

"Um, how would you know Paul?" He asked, thinking maybe he could get to the bottom of this before lunch, which was coming up soon.

"Well, he _did_ bring back Em and I back from the dead, I'd _hope_ I knew him!" How she said that like it was perfectly normal to be brought back from the dead is completely beyond me. For the first time since they arrived, I noticed Em sitting there, looking disbelieving up at her sister.

* * *

**A/N Okay, sorry it's such a short chapter, but i felt it sort of had to be in here. If it was confusing in this chapter, please tell me, but i promise it should be easier to understand as the story goes on! Thank you so much for all those reviews...although i wish there were more. . .hint hint And I'm seeing a pattern as to how there are more people reading, then actually reviewing...tsk tsk to u! so please, im almost on my knees here! REVIEW! tell me if you like it, hate it, or have any ideas as to how the next chapter should go, or the whole story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- GRRRR people!!! I was SO nice, because I only have 6 reviews, not seven, but I have 74 hits soo. . . Im going to be nice, but this is the LAST time, got it? I'll do something you can handle, maybe 2 reviews? TWO!!!! Thanks so much FOR reading this! ok, u may read. . .**

* * *

I don't know if I was the only one who noticed Em's look but it made me wonder…. lunch was going to start soon and I could tell Father Dom was getting annoyed with us and I'm guessing Niki could tell too, because she said "Father Dom, I'm sorry I started stuff at school…. I shouldn't have even brought it up at all to start with." She said in her innocent voice.

But I didn't believe her and she was still in her ghost form. But I'm guessing father Dom did because he smiled and said "Okay ladies if we don't have anymore problems you may head to lunch."

All the of us girls stood up but I looked at Father Dom and he gave me the _I need to stay for a few more minutes _look so I sat back down and waited 'til the twins were gone, and in human form, before I asked Father Dom "Okay what's the look for this time?"

Father Dom looked at me and said. " I don't want anymore conflicts between you three. But I do want you to see if you can find out how they died in the first place."

I wanted to tell him that I couldn't care less but instead I said "Okay Father Dom I'll try to find out how they died. But there's no promise we won't have any conflicts. I waited for a response, but instead I got a dirty look, so I just had to add "I was just kidding about the fighting part." Although I wasn't to sure if I meant it or not. . .

* * *

"Hey Jesse," I said as I neared our picnic bench with CeeCee, Adam, and Jesse waiting for me. 

"Querida, what to you so long to get to lunch?" He asked me in the sweetest voice I have come to love.

"Just some stuff Father Dom wanted to talk to me about regarding what we saw last night." I was actually quite tired at this point of the day, so I made sure to say "I'll explain later." He got my hint and passed me my favorite roast beef sandwich. I gave him a kiss for remembering and started eating.

"Hey suze! There you are!" I turned around to see Doc with a big smile on his face and a…girl?

"Hey Doc, whose this?" I asked referring to the girl who I just noticed he was holding hands with.

"This is Daisy, she's new here." he answered. She looked a lot like the twins…nah, she's too sweet.

"Hey, are you related to Emily and Nikole?" Leave it to CeeCee to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, I'm their little sister. Is it that obvious?" Se asked with the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. She was even _blushing._ Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and her eyes were the color of the ocean, a deep blue. She wore a knee length skirt with a cute orange t-shirt.

"Well, not really, you just have a similar resemblance." I answered knowing you should never be referred to by your siblings, or step siblings for that matter.

Wait! Am I losing it, or does that mean that. . .

"Okay, well Daisy and I have to go, but I came to tell you that Paul was looking for you. Bye!" He took Daisy's hand an led her away talking about some red head statistics.

"Paul?" Jesse asked me, "What would _he_ want?"

"How should I know? All I know is that I don't want to talk to him right now." I simply answered.

"Hey Suze, how are ya?" An all to familiar voice spoke.

"Speaking of the devil…" Adam whispered.

* * *

**A/N- I would like to also thank _The Fall of Darkness_ for reviewing ALL FOUR CHAPTERS! thanks so much, and all your ideas have been taken into consideration. SO!?! where all those other readers hiding?!?! lol, review please!**

**SOO just curious and all, but who do you guys think Daisy is? And why would she be hanging out with Doc? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know, I know, you're probably thinking, what on earth? its so short!!! I KNOW!! Its more of filler, sorry guys!! READ ON!!!**

* * *

"What is it Paul?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Oh come on Suze, that's no way to talk to the guy that's trying to help you out." He put his hand to his heart mocking hurt.

"Paul, if you don't mind, we were just started lunch, so if there was something you wanted to say, please do so and say it already." Jesse answered with hatred in every word.

"Sure thing Jesse! I'll just tell you what you need to know, and be on my way."

Boy, the two of them could say the most polite thing in such a way that makes you cringe. Of course by now CeeCee and Adam were gone, which helped. Otherwise I would have to explain about me being a mediator, which I'm just not ready for yet.

"Okay, do you remember that book I handed you guys a couple days ago?" he asked talking very slowly as if I was in kindergarten.

"Oh just please spit it out already!" I was annoyed at this point, an Paul was doing everything but help that.

"Okay, okay." He said raising his arms in a surrender like gesture. Now this is more like it is you ask me. "I was just going to help you out with that little quest Father Dominic gave you."

"How would you know exactly? Are you like stalking me or something?" I felt Jesse tense up beside me. I could tell he didn't like where this was going.

"HA! Something like that Suze. Remember, I have ways of getting around at this school . . ." He said trying, but failing, to scare me. I was more creeped out than scared.

"Please just get on with it, Paul" Jesse said through clenched teeth. It was a wonder how he could say it at all! I mean, he could seriously put a shark to shame with how much force he used when he said that.

"Of course, sorry . . . So, did you read the book?" A death glare from Jesse kept him talking. "Well, there was a chapter on bringing people back from the dead."

"I know that! I kinda already did that with Jesse, Paul, if you've forgotten." I interrupted.

"No I haven't forgotten." He said in a way that made it seem like he wish he had forgotten. "But there is a different way. You don't have to go through time, or go through the 'waiting area' it's actually a smooth and easy process."

"And why on earth would Jesse or I care?" I asked, because honestly? I have no clue where he was going with this.

"You would care because that is how I brought Niki, Em, and Daisy here." He smirked in a way that made me think that he didn't mean _here_ as in _school_-here. Oh how I'd love to wipe that smirk right off of his 'pretty' little face. . . Crap, he did just say Daisy didn't he? Oh man, _now_ what are we—

Why?" Jesse interrupted my little rant going on inside my head.

"That has yet to be said. I can't tell you _all_ of my secrets now can I Suze? You would know about that, huh?" He smirked and left. One day, I will wipe that smirk of his face . . .

"Querida, I think we have a problem." Leave it to Jesse to state the obvious . . .

* * *

**A/N-The more reviews, the longer the chapters are wink wink Ok, well, I have a poll up, so vote! but before that, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know! Im a horrible person for waiting so long to update! But it's here now! I tried something different, it's in Jesse's P.O.V.! I took a risk, andI guess I'll know if it was any good by your reviews right? hint hint READ ON!**

* * *

Jesse P.O.V.

"I think we have a problem." I told Susannah. I know I probably didn't help by saying this, but it was all I could manage at the time. Susanna looked so shaken up; I'd thought she might have to go see the nurse. "Maybe you should go home early today." I proposed.

"No, I'll be fine, just a lot on my mind is all." She answered, sounding distracted.

I really hated Paul for doing this to her. She already had enough to deal with just being a mediator! I'd have to talk to Father Dominic later and see what he has to say about this.

As the bell rang to go to our next class, I noticed Susannah hadn't moved an inch from her seat. Not wanting us to be late to class, I gently took her hand in mine and started leading her towards the building. It didn't take a genius to realize she had a lot going on, so I shouldn't have been surprised when CeeCee asked her is something was wrong on our way to class. Unfortunately I had history next and Susannah had Biology, so we had to go our separate ways, but before I let this happened, I took her into my arms and told her it would all work out. For a while I thought she might not have heard me, for she didn't respond, but after a few moments,

"We'll just have to see what happens next, huh?"

"Always." I replied as I made my way to my class wile CeeCee and Susannah to theirs.

XXXXXX

"Jesse! Just the man I wanted to see. Mr. Archer exclaimed. He was standing at my desk as I walked in. I know I wasn't late, so I had no idea as to what could be wrong. I started listing out possibilities as to why he would want me but couldn't think of a thing as I cautiously approached him and my desk.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in an extra credit project." he asked, "It's the history fair that's coming up in a month and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining? "

"Of course! I'd love to." I answered not one to turn down an extra credit opportunity. Plus I really love history, seeing as how I lived in what most now would call 'history', and I worked at the museum.

"Oh great! Of course it's in teams, but I already found someone who wants to work with you." He answered, clearly excited.

Who would want to work with me on a history fair project? Susannah hated extra work, Adam wasn't a bid history fan, and CeeCee was already in a writing contest. "Excuse me sir, but who was it the volunteered to be my partner?"

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" I nodded my head to affirm this. "Well don't worry, he's an excellent history student." This defiantly ruled out Adam who needed tutoring just to get C's on his tests. "It's Paul, Paul Slater, you know him don't you? He said the two of you had a lot in common so I thought the pair of you would make an amazing team." Happy with himself, Mr. Archer went to the board and wrote down the pages we were to read in the text book and the questions we were to answer following the chapter. As the class groaned, I was actually a little relieved to have some time to think by myself.

XXXXXX

I got into the car's driver seat, not trusting Susannah behind a wheel. Yes I loved her, but what good is that if we're both dead? As the door closed, I was surprised to see who was in the passenger seat. Not Susannah who I had though, but David, now what could he want?

"Um Jesse, you're a guy right?" he asked nervously.

"Last time I checked." I chuckled. Something must have been wrong for David to ask such an obvious question. "Is something wrong?"

"Well yes, actually no, but yeah, oh I don't know!" he threw his arms in the air obviously frustrated.

"Doc! What are _you_ doing in Jesse's car?" I heard my love ask completely confused as David's face turned a bright red.

"I was, uh asking Jesse about, uh, never-mind." He put his head down, completely embarrassed, and started getting out of the car.

"We can talk about it later right?" I asked him. He nodded and walked toward Brad's car. Since I had my own car, Susannah didn't need to ride with her step brothers anymore, which she was grateful for.

I was still thinking about David as, Paul, the History Fair, the three sisters, and Susannah when I pulled up to her house, talk about a lot on a person's mind! I didn't feel as bad about my lack of conversation as I looked to see Susannah deep into thought herself. How dare Paul do that to her? Who does he really think he is?

"Jesse? Are you thinking of Paul right now?" she quietly asked me.

"Oh, is it that obvious?" I wondered aloud with a little chuckle.

"A little bit yes. Your face gets all serious, but don't worry, I think it's very cute." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and do my lips get in a put when my 'face gets all serious'?" I asked adding the air quotations, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Yes they do, and then I'm tempted to do this. . ."She leaned forward and pecked my lips so softly I wouldn't have known if I wasn't looking.

"Really? Well I think your just plain adorable when you giggle." I said reaching over and tickling her sides. She jumped up in surprise and started laughing and twisting trying to get out of my reach.

"Get a room!" Brad yelled as he tapped on the window. Embarrassed, I got out and opened her door for her. I could tell she didn't expect Brad either because her cheeks were a faint pink color. She took my hand in hers and I lead her to the door, opening that as well.

"Dinner!" I heard Andy call. Andy always insisted that I eat over, and I always agreed because if it wasn't for him, I'd be eating T.V. dinners by myself at my apartment. I must say, dinner with Susannah's family is defiantly interesting, and a little awkward on my part. "Tacos tonight, hope everyone enjoys!" He called coming from the kitchen with both hard and soft shells on a platter he set on the table. The ingredients were already set on the table for us to choose from. Once we were all seated and with filled plates, the conversations began.

* * *

**A/N-Yes I tried something different, and I think it turned out well, but then again, I am the one who wrote it soI should hopeI liked it! I have a new goal of making each chapter at least 1,000 words, this should be fun! OH!!! **

**IMPORTANT If you want,I can either do Suze, Jesse, or maybe even another character's P.O.V. ok!! so PM, or review again hinting on reveiws and tell me who you'd like to see the next chapter as, and if not the next chapter, the one after. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO SORRY BOUT THE WAIT!! Also extremly sorry about the very short chapter. We will call this chapter 8 PART I because it really is only the first half. again VERY sorry for the wait (although you were the ones not to review ahem! lol) so read, enjoy, hate it or love it, just REVIEW!**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT PART ONE!_**

* * *

"So, how was school?" Andy asked everybody, but Doc was the one who rushed to answer.

"I was recommended for honors math next year!" he said. Wait, isn't he _already_ in honors math? I can't keep up anymore.

"Good for you David." My mother said enthusiastically at the same time that Dopey coughed 'show off'. I actually liked Doc, so I kicked Dopey hard under the table.

"Hey! What was that for?" he bent down and started rubbing his shin.

"Just because he's smarter than you gives you no right to call him a show off."

"Suze, it really doesn't bother me." Doc said with a faint redness coming into his cheek.

"Maybe not, but it bugs the he-"

"Susannah, could you pass the cheese please?" Jesse asked before I could finish my sentence. Gosh, I was just going to say heck! I mean come on! Ok, maybe I wasn't going to say heck, but still, my mom has no right to look at me that way.

"You know _Susannah_; it isn't polite to say those words." Brad/Dopey said stressing out Susannah. Coming from Jesse, it was A-Okay with me, but from BRAD!? UGH.

"Well, you know _Bradley_, it isn't very polite to make out with two girls and not tell the other."

"Brad!" My mother and Andy both sounding horrified while Sleepy just gave him a high-five. I really didn't think my mom and Andy would be THAT surprised, I mean what did they think? He was actually studying at a friend's house? HA! Don't make me laugh!

"At least _I_ didn't get sent to Father Dominique's office twice in the last week!" The nerve of that boy! Oh god, here it comes . . .

"Susannah Simon! What on earth happened to make you go the principal's offices this week?"

"Twice" Dopey restated.

"That's enough Brad." Andy said.

"Nothing _too_ bad." I mumbled looking over at Jesse for some help.

"I've been selected for the History Fair." He said, trying to think of something on the spot. My mom gave me a look that said, 'this isn't over' but then smiled at Jesse.

"Don't you need partners for that thing?" Brad asked while shoving a whole taco in his mouth, A WHOLE TACO!!

"Um, yeah you do." He mumbled, now looking more comfortable.

"Well, who is it?" Asked Doc, truly curious.

"Uh, Paul Slater, Mr. Archer set it up, apparently he was the only other one that was able to compete.

Right as he finished, the doorbell rang and the whole family got up to answer it, like it would take five people to open a door, whatever.

"What do you mean Paul Slater?" I hissed at him when nobody else could hear.

"Well, I didn't ask to be with him, he was the only one." Jesse looked like he was more upset than I, and I wouldn't doubt it either.

"Mom, Dad…" It has only been a few weeks since he started calling my mom, 'mom.' "I'd like you to meet… Daisy my umm…." Wait a second did he just say Daisy? What is she doing here? "My girlfriend." Doc finally sputtered out.

* * *

**A/N: I realize you're mad at me for making you wait for a short chapter, but STILL!! please review and I'll work on it faster.**


End file.
